villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Violator
|hobby = Weakening and breaking newbie Hellspawn humans to waste their powers in wreaking havoc. Using his Clown form in order to terrorize children. Antagonizing Al Simmons/Spawn. |goals = Kill Al Simmons/Spawn for not becoming a soldier of Malebolgia. Groom, train, mold and prepare the assigned Hellspawn army to the services of Malebolgia (both failed). |crimes = Malefic Usage of necromancy with criminal intent Murder Incitement Torture Mutilation Aiding and abetting Possession |type of villain = Sadistic Archenemy}} The Violator is a major villain in the Image Comics' series Spawn and the titular character's archenemy (alongside Malebolgia and Jason Wynn) as well as the most recurring villain in the franchise. He is a demon under the service of Malebolgia, Mammon, and even Satan himself. He is also one of the Phlebiac Brothers. His true form is that of a demon, but he prefers the appearance of a morbidly obese clown. He also had his own series title Violator with him as the main character. In the recent issues 294 and 295, it is revealed that he had been the designer and creator of the Hellspawn's suits and powers with Al Simmons being the most recent since the first Hellspawn making him the The Heavy of the franchise due to him having helped created the first Hellspawn and everyone after him including Al Simmons. He is also the one who killed Wanda Al's former wife just to get more power. He is also now the commander of the demons on earth. Biography Comic Book The Violator is one of Spawn's most recurring and vicious opponents. Being a mentor of sorts to the Hellspawn, he is an arrogant and cruel entity with a sadistic sense of humor, that delights in the pain of others. While naturally a gigantic monster he often takes the disguise of an obese clown when interacting with the mortal realm, hence earned his alter ego of "The Clown". Violator sees murder, torture and depravity as forms of entertainment and holds humanity in contempt; feeling true demons like himself are superior beings. This in part fuels his particularly brutal interactions with Spawn: who he is sworn to serve but still holds in extreme contempt for formerly being human. Violator would team up with bludd to take control of JIm Downing and later fought his former master Malebolgia with has been revived. After Al Simmons returns, he was stuck in his clown form for quite sometime after Jim Drowning's time as Spawn and he later teams up with Simmions to get power. But unknown to Simmons, he still had his ability to shapeshift. In later issues he is seen plotting something and had a hand in Wanda's death. In the recent issues, (specifically #294 and #295) it's revealed that Violator was the one who designed Spawn's suit along with every other Hellspawn's symbiotes. Hence why he watches over them Malebolgia simply took the credit. He has been killed multiple times, each time to be returned to Hell and reanimated by his master, or on his own. There was one arc where he possesed a man and had corrupted people into become derenaged clowns have them kill each other and tried to have the suriviors attack Spawn. Violator was defeated in 295 and appears in 296-297 in the recap. He also had possed Jason Wynn one time and later possessed many people to attack Spawn. After Spawn resetted the unviese after the Armageddon arc Violator possesses on new form and attack Spawn once more. During the Jim Dowing Era he teamed up with a vampire called Bludd to take control of Jim Dowing and take Malebolgia's place and to make a new unholy trinity. After Simmons returns he offers Vioatlor to help him get to Hell to save Wanda in exchange to get his powers back but it's revealed that Violator still retained enough power he simply wanted more. In issues 290, 293, 295 and 298 it's revealed that Violator now possess as a politician and discusses Gabreille about Spawn and how he had a hand in Spawn's anger. In 299 and 300 it's revealed that Violator was the one who killed Wanda and thanks to Spawn empowering him had now evolved to a point as his demon form had bulked up. He is also the commander of the demons on earth. Violator shows up in 302 where he warns jessica Priest to give up her powers and return them to hell. Violator also appears in a couple of spin-offs. Personalty The Violator is a psychotic,sadistic demon who looks down on humans and wants true demons to lead the armies of hell. He is ambitious,treacherous,and manipulative.He is also quite perverted towards women. Appearance Violator as a clown resembles an obease short man with blue face paint and balding hair. In his True form he is a large demon with a skinny appearance and instect like apperance. he gets a power boots in which his clown form is more taller and wearing a suit while his true form is more bulkier than his previous form. Powers and Ablitlies The Violator is one of Spawn's most common enemies and he has displayed superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability with a healing factor. Violator is also cunning and manipulative towards people, as well as possessing others, and thanks to manipulating Al into giving him more power he had a power increase as he had bulked up. Movie Appearance In the live action movie he is the secondary antagonist of the film, Violator works together with Jason Wynn to have Wynn's best assassin, Al Simmons killed. He was portrayed by comedian John Leguizamo. ''Shadows of Spawn'' Violator appears as the deuteragonist in the anime manga series, where a Japanese-American, is a street thug who hires himself out for money in order to care for his younger sister Mariko, who is very sick. He was known by the nickname Double K. After promising his sister to be with her for her birthday, Ken is murdered by clients. Seven years later, Ken is brought back as a Hellspawn. (It is heavily implied that Ken returned to Earth at the exact same time as did Al Simmons, as many events parallel events in the original comic). Like Al Simmons, Kurosawa initially has no memories, and is confronted almost immediately after awakening by the Clown. Clown briefly leaves the manga, replaced by a faerie-like creature calling herself Beelzebub. He returns as the Violator HBO Series In the HBO animation, Violator serves as the secondary antagonist of the series. Videogame Appearance ''Todd McFarlane's: Spawn for Super Nintendo'' Violator appears early in game and started a Prison Break to get to Billy Kincaid. Violator appears in the game as the clown, but immediately changes into Demon Form for the fight. After Violator retreats, Billy is "used" to access a portal to Hell. ''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' Violator in his clown form appears as a playable character. ''Spawn: Armageddon'' Violator appears as a major antagonist in the video game Spawn: Armageddon and faces Spawn as a boss battle, like all of his previous appearances he is sadistic and cruel with a mocking and arrogant personality and formidable demonic powers at his disposal. Trivia *Violator is based on the Joker from Batman. Both are the archenemy to their respective protagonists and Violator even has gotten an identity called Joseph C. Kurr with some differences Joker is obsessed with Batman while Violator despise Spawn and simply want to lead Hell's army as well as being a demon. *Violator has appeared in the most issues than any other Spawn villain making him the most recurring villain in the series with the second being Jason Wynn and the third being Malebolgia. *Iced Earh made a Spawn album that features a sone VIolate based on the character. *Violator was listed on Ign's top 100 greatest Comic book villains of all time as number 97 being the only villain in the Spawn franchise to do so. *Violator can also be the equivalent of both Carnage and Blackheart of Marvel comics as the former is the arch-enemy of Venom who is the inspiration of Spawn while the latter is essentially the right-hand of Mephisto who is the most likely the inspiration of Malebolgia. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necromancers Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Possessor Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rivals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spawn Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Monster Master Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Serial Killers Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Creator Category:Usurper Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Horror Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers